Hayate the Combat Butler and Red vs Blue: Meet the Colorful Soldiers
by Agent Mech V
Summary: Hayate coming home after a long from school. Until he heard a loud exposition, he ran to it and saw some men wearing armor and had had some cool weapon's.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Reds and Blues

**Chapter** **1: Meet** **the Reds and Blues.**

Hayate was back to his house from a long day of school.

man it has been a very long day at school. **Hayate** said exhausted.

just then he heard a loud explosion.

 ***Boom!***

what on Earth was that. **Hayate** said.

Hayate I ran to see what was causing it.

oh my goodness! **Hayate** said with surprise.

he saw men with armor.

who in the world are these people? **Hayate** said confused.

Hayate took some of the men to his mansion.

at the Mansion.

Maria was cleaning the Mansion.

HelloHayate. **Maria** said to **Hayate**.

And then Maria was supprised of men of armor.

Who are they? **Maria** question **Hayate.**

I didn't know. **Hayate** replied to **Maria** **.**

Hayate took off the helmet.

Hayate and Maria both *Gasped*

It's a parson. **Hayate** said.

let them rest. **Maria** said to **Hayate.**

The Reds and Blues were resting.

Someone was poking Tucker's head.

would you stop poking my head...Caboose. **Tucker** said.

Who's Caboose? A **Female** said.

Tucker waked up and little girl.

uhh...Who the heck are you? **Tucker** said to a **Mystery** **Girl** **.**

uhh...Who the heck are you? Tucker said to a Mystery Girl.

My name is Nagi Sanzenin and your name. Nagi said to Tucker.

my name is Lavernius Tucker. Tucker said to Nagi.

what in Sam Hill is going on? Sarge said confused.

where the heck are we? Simmons said.

why are we in a big mansion. Grif said.

well looks like all the others are awake. **Nagi** said.

yeah and hey, where is my armor? **Tucker** said.

your Armor's are inside the closet. **Nagi** said to **Tucker.**

Church was in the bathroom.

Church saw saw his face on the mirror.

What the...I a human.. **Church** said speechless.

Hey Church. **Tucker** said to him, when he walked into the bathroom.

Yeah. **Church** said to **Tucker.**

and besides Maria prepared breakfast for us down stairs. **Tucker** replied **Church.**

Who the heck is Maria? **Church** said confused.

I'm Maria. **Maria** said to **Church**

my name is Leonard Church. **Church** said to **Maria** **.**

that's a nice name. **Maria** said to **Church.**

Church and Tucker both walk down the stairs joined the others.

I see you two are awake. **Hayate** said to **Tucker** and **Church.**

thank you. **Tucker** and **Church** both said.

Tucker and Church begin to eat breakfast with the others.

and besides would you guys be going to school as well. **Hayate** said to them.

well school sounds great for me. **Simmons** said to **Hayate** **.**

that's fine by me, even if there's any cute girls. **Tucker** said.

I would not go to school. **Grif** said lazy.

why not. **Hayate** question **Grif.**

because school is boring. **Grif** replied to **Hayate** **.**

oh come on, school is cool. **Simmons** said to **Grif** **.**

whatever you say nerd. **Grif** said to **Simmons.**

both of you stop. **Donut** said to them.

and what was your name. **Hayate** said to **Donut** **.**

my name is Franklin donut. **Donut** said to **Hayate**

and besides let's go to school. **Caboose** said excited to them.

hey man I think I'm hate this already. **Grif** said agitated.

 **to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: The new students

**Chapter** **2: The new students**

The Reds and Blues went to Hakuo Academy.

Hello Hayate. **Hinagiku** said to **Hayate.**

Hello Hinagiku. **Hayate** said to **Hinagiku.**

and i got some new students. **Hayate** said to **Hinagiku.**

OK, let me see them. **Hinagiku** said to **Hayate.**

come on in guy's. **Hayate** said to them.

The Reds and Blues walked inside Hinagiku office.

Hello I'm Richard Simmons. **Simmons** said to **Hinagiku.**

My name is Michael J. Caboose. **Caboose** said to **Hinagiku.**

I'm Lavernius Tucker. **Tucker** said to **Hinagiku.**

I'm Dexter Grif. **Grif** said to **Hinagiku.**

I'm Leonard L. Church. **Church** said to **Hinagiku.**

I'm Franklin Delano Donut. **Donut** said to **Hinagiku.**

I'm Frank DuFresne, but you called me Doc. **Doc** said to **Hinagiku.**

And my name is Sarge. **Sarge** said to **Hinagiku.**

aren't you too old to be student. **Hinagiku** said to **Sarge.**

Hey! I'm not that old, you snot-gobbling whippersnapper. **Sarge** replied to **Hinagiku.**

How about you can be the Teacher. **Hinagiku** said to **Sarge.**

that can be great. **Sarge** replied to **Grif** **.**

so where's our classrooms? **Caboose** said to **Hinagiku.**

Our classroom is B-10. **Hinagiku** said to **Caboose** **.**

fallow me, I'll show you. **Hinagiku** said to them.

The Reds and Blues with Hayate Hinagiku were walking down the hall.

Risa, Izumi, Miki and Ayumu were in the some class.

Hinagiku walked inside the classroom.

everyone looked at her.

good morning class, today we have some new students. **Hinagiku** said to the **students.**

we are going to have new students. **Izumi** said surprised.

Church walked up in front of the class.

hello everyone,


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Hayate's friends

**Chapter 1:**


End file.
